Assistant sensei Son Gohan
by S.Ganon
Summary: Many years ago, Son Gohan fought Freeza and his father at a school city in Japan. Now, he has been asked to come to the school to protect the students and to keep an eye on a few in the guise of an assistant teacher. There is one condition, however: Goten must accompany him. What mayhem will ensue in class 2-A? This story starts at the end of the Freeza saga.


**Hello, everyone. This is a fic I came up with that is a crossover of two of my favorite anime shows: Dragon Ball and Negima. The fic starts out just after the Freeza saga and the majority will take place after the Cell saga. There are some changes from the main DB story, but those changes will be revealed when they are relevant. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- the coming of the Cold family**

It has been just over two years since the fight on the planet Namek between the saiyan warrior Son Goku and the alien tyrant known as Freeza. The fight ended with Freeza's defeat and Goku somehow escaping from the planet before it was destroyed. Now, a ki signature all too familiar to the Z-fighters has been sensed approaching the Earth, and he is not alone.

At the Son residence, Son Gohan was studying when he looked out the window. _"Dad, where are you at?"_ he thought as two ki signatures could be sensed all the way from space. _"N-no way! He's still…alive?"_ the young hybrid thought as the telephone down the hall rang, which he ran to and answered.

"Gohan!" came the voice of Kuririn. "Do you feel that?"

"Y-yes." Gohan gulped. "But how?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Kuririn responded.

"Especially since the ship is headed for a populated area!" Gohan shouted.

"Huh?" Kuririn asked as he sensed a bunch of ki signatures in the direction Freeza was headed. "We'd better hurry!"

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys!" Gohan said as he hung up, ran to his room, put on his saiyan armor, and flew off.

Meanwhile in the depths of space, the ship belonging to the being known as King Cold was approaching. In it was Freeza with some mechanical enhancements accompanied by his father.

"There it is, father." Freeza smirked. "Planet Earth."

"What a miserable planet." Cold said. "You could destroy it in one shot."

"Ah. But that would ruin my fun. I want the saiyan monkey who did this to me to suffer!" Freeza said as a blip appeared on the radar. "It seems our saiyan friend is also on his way to Earth. I think we just might beat him there."

Back on Earth, Gohan had caught up with Kuririn as they flew towards the spot Freeza would land it.

"Hey." Gohan grinned. "So it's definitely Freeza?"

"Looks like it." Kuririn gulped. "And there's someone with them who is even more powerful than him!" As they approached what seemed to be a very large city, they spotted Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu, as well as Piccolo.

"It looks like everyone else made it as well." Gohan said as he and Kuririn landed.

"It looks like it." Kuririn said as he looked at the city. "Oh no! Don't tell me Freeza's planning on destroying that city!"

"That's actually a school city, Kuririn." Bulma said.

"What?! That monster!"

"They're here!" Piccolo shouted as the ship made its descent and landed in an open area near an entrance.

"No one fly. Understood?! We have to get as close as possible to avoid detection!" Vegeta shouted as everyone walked down in the direction of the school city.

At the spot where the ship landed, many troops wearing scouters emerged, followed by Freeza and his father, who towered over everyone else.

"So this is Earth." Freeza began. "It's not such a bad planet. We could get something out of it once the pesky humans are out of the way."

"Do you plan on waiting for this super saiyan?" Cold asked his son. "Another three hours?"

"Of course, father. But first, to make him regret crossing us, we'll wipe out all of the humans. Three hours should do it."

"I don't care about the Earthlings. But this super saiyan must die. Our clan must always be the strongest in the cosmos." Cold began as he looked at all of the buildings around them. "How magnificent. This location will suit us well as a headquarters for us."

"Go out and kill the humans!" Freeza shouted to his troops.

"Yes, sir!" they responded as some of them flew off.

"We should split up." Vegeta began. "Some of Freeza's men are all over the place and we should be able to handle them." Everyone nodded as they flew off in different directions. Gohan flew in one direction and spotted some of them attacking a green-haired girl and two girls around his age with pink hair who looked alike.

"Heh. Easy targets." One of Freeza's men scoffed. "Time to die, little ones!"

"Gah! Sister!" One of the girls shouted as they hugged each other tightly.

"Not so fast!" Gohan shouted as he flew in.

"It looks like we have another one itching to die. I'll be happy to oblige." The soldier said as he tapped a button on his scouter. "Heh. Power level only five. How pathetic." He smirked as he fired at Gohan, who dodged the blast. "Hey!"

"That does it!" Gohan shouted as he got into a fighting stance. "KAME…HAME…HAAAAAAAAAA!" with that, the move invented by the turtle hermit rocketed towards the soldier who fired at Gohan.

"Huh? Power level-piece of junk." The soldier said as he threw his scouter aside as the Kamehameha blast hit him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as the blast consumed him, leaving only a few charred pieces of armor.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked the girls, noticing the green-haired one picking the discarded scouter up.

"Yeah." The girl began. "Thank you."

"Yeah!" one of the pink-haired girls beamed. "What's your name?"

"Son Gohan." Gohan began as he started taking off. "You should get to safety. There could be more of them."

"Right!" the other girl said as they ran into one of the buildings. "Thanks again, mister."

"Heh heh." Gohan chuckled as he took off.

It seems that the Z-fighters were not the only ones to know of Freeza's arrival as a meeting was occurring within the office of the school headmaster over the new threat. In the office was an old man, a middle-aged man, as well as several others including some in cloaks.

"It seems one of our worst fears have been realized." The old man began. "Freeza, a being thought to be only a legend in our world has arrived here with his men. I've gathered all of you here in hopes that we will be able to stop him, or at least slow him down for a little while."

"Dean Konoe." The middle-aged man began. "With all due respect, are you insane?! I've heard stories about Freeza from many off-worlders in the magical world and if even half of them are true, we won't last more than five seconds and the only one who's been able to beat him is a couple hours away!"

"I doubt you'll even last that long against him, Takamichi." Came the voice of a girl with light brown hair and a cold stare. "Even if all of you combined went against Freeza, he'll likely kill you instantly. Not to mention there's someone else with him."

"Do you suggest anything, Evangeline?" Dean Konoe asked.

"I don't care all that much for the school, but I wouldn't let him wipe out the people of this planet." Evangeline began as she approached the window. "However, if you were to remove the seal on my powers even a little, I could take care of their men."

"Very well, Evangeline." Konoe sighed. "You may buy us just a little time for Goku, so I'll deactivate the seal on your powers for a couple of hours."

"How wise of you, old man. Not that he will find much if he gets here in time." The girl said as she left the room and walked out of the building, only to see Cold's men shooting everything up.

"Scum!" Evangeline muttered as she took on a form that seemed to be her older. "Ah. My powers are back!" She grinned as she flew towards some of the troops and twisted their necks. "That takes care of them." She said as she flew to where Freeza and King Cold were with their remaining men.

"What are you waiting for?!" Freeza shouted. GO!"

"Yes, Lord Freeza!" the troops said as they flew off, only for their bodies to fly back down a few moments later.

"Huh?" the Colds gasped as the woman responsible for killing their men approached. "So you must be Freeza."

"Huh?" Freeza gasped as he looked at the girl, who turned out to be Evangeline. "O-of course! Even aliens beyond the Milky Way know that! What business have you with us?"

"Nothing really. Only to watch you die."

"You crack me up, kid." Freeza laughed. "How can a human possibly be a match for us? But since you killed our men, we'll have to do it ourselves."

"How perfect, Freeza." Evangeline said. "But you'll find my magic may be more than you bargained for."


End file.
